Maldito Encanto
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Rin foge para não se casar com o Lorde a quem Sesshoumaru a prometeu, mas acaba sendo salva por ele. O que ela não sabia era que ele também fugia. Daquele maldito encanto que as fêmeas humanas possuem... HENTAI


**.**

**o-o-o**

**.**

**o-o-o**

**.**

Como era possível? Como ele tinha coragem de fazer aquilo com ela? Desde seus sete anos que o seguia fielmente juntamente com Jaken e Ah-Un e era desta maneira que ele a tratava? A despachando para um vilarejo para se casar com um Senhor Feudal qualquer? Não, isso não ia ficar assim! Ela ia fazer alguma coisa!

Tudo bem que ele era um youkai muito poderoso e muitíssimo intimidador, mas a vida era dela e só ela tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse com ela!

Ele a tinha deixado no vilarejo, para se casar essa noite, fazia três horas e ela havia aproveitado para fugir para o bosque onde ninguém a ia encontrar. Dez anos andando léguas atrás de seu Senhor a haviam treinado para fugas e coisas do género, sem contar que ninguém se escondia melhor que ela. Quando era criança, costumava brincar de esconde-esconde com Jaken e a maior das vezes ele não a encontrava. Bastava pedir a Sesshoumaru que a encontrasse, ele tinha um faro muito mais acima que o pequeno sapo verde.

Ia tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não reparou num ramo pontiagudo e o espetou no braço direito.

- Ai! Droga! - sentia o sangue escorrer pelo braço até cair no chão e fazer uma pequena poça. - E agora?

Avistou um pequeno riacho e foi até lá. A dor era forte, mas a ferida não era muito funda, com certeza aquilo passaria em uma semana, no máximo. Lavou o braço e rasgou um pouco de seu kimono para o enfaixar bem apertado.

Foi então que ouviu um estrondo.

Seis youkais enormes de aspecto repugnante apareceram à sua frente, arrancando árvores e rindo alto.

- Olha só, Karekashi, eu falei que senti cheiro de sangue. Sangue humano. - um deles falou.

- Tem razão!

- Suriko, Sabe o que isso quer dizer? - outro perguntou ao mais pequeno do grupo.

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo, praticamente a comendo com os olhos. Era pouco maior do que ela, fazendo grande contraste com os companheiros. - Jantar… - riu malvadamente.

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ver que eles se precipitavam para cima dela. Esquivou-se e começou a correr feito louca. Não importava para onde ia, desde que estivesse viva e inteira, de preferência.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! - ela gritava. - Me ajude! Por favor!

_Pois… como se ele viesse me ajudar… como eu sou burra! Ele não quer saber de mim! Ele me largou num vilarejo qualquer sem nem querer saber minha opinião! Ele não é obrigado a me proteger para sempre, é normal que me queira ver longe, eu sou um estorvo para ele. Nunca passarei disso…_

Um dos youkais atirou uma pedra bem grande para a árvore à frente de Rin e esta caiu, barrando-lhe o caminho e ela se virou para trás. Estava encurralada.

- O que fazemos primeiro? - um deles perguntou.

- Vamos comê-la, ora essa!

- Esperem um pouco! - o mais pequeno, de nome Suriko, exclamou. - Eu sou quase do tamanho dela, seria uma pena eu não aproveitar a chance, não é? - todos riram ao entender o que ele queria e deram espaço a ele, se sentando em troncos derrubados em volta dela.

- O que… O que vai fazer? - ela perguntou, recuando assustada.

- O que qualquer homem faria com uma mulher como você. - ele a devorava com os olhos.

- Não, por favor! Não faça isso! Não!

- Escusa implorar, mocinha. Eu te devorarei inteira! - ele saltou para cima dela e Rin fechou os olhos, esperando pelo que viria. Vira que ele tinha espinhos venenosos na mão e aquilo não era bom, nada bom mesmo!

O youkai fora arremessado contra os companheiros com uma brutalidade incrível, mas não antes de Rin ter levado com um dos espinhos em seu pescoço. A última coisa que vira antes que os pontos negros apagassem sua visão completamente foi uma cortina de cabelos prateados.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Abriu os olhos ao sentir uma pontada aguda em seu pescoço. Era uma dor forte e formigante que a deixava entorpecida. Cabelos prata caíam como uma cortina de seda sobre seu rosto e um corpo grande e forte estava deitado sobre ela.

- Senhor… Sesshoumaru… - sussurrou um pouco fraca.

O youkai levantou a cabeça e a fitou com intensos orbes de ouro líquido.

- Não fale, Rin. Estou tratando de te tirar o veneno.

Ele baixou sua cabeça de novo e ela sentiu os lábios firmes tocarem seu pescoço, para logo o abocanharem. Sentiu aquela dor irritante de novo e gemeu.

- O que… meu Senhor está… fazendo?

Ele parou novamente e a encarou, sua expressão impassível. - Está me desobedecendo, humana.

- Me… perdoe…

- Estou sugando o veneno. - dito isto, a dor voltou.

Seria um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Um sonho por ter plena consciência que estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentindo aquele corpo musculosos sobre si, ou um pesadelo por pensar que ele, provavelmente, estaria furioso por ter que a salvar mais uma vez?

Droga, era mais provável a segunda hipótese! Ele estava furioso porque ela simplesmente o desobedecera e acabara sendo perseguida por youkais tarados. Será que não fazia nada bem?

Sesshoumaru a encarou de novo. - Em que está pensando?

- C-Como?

- Sinto o cheiro de medo em você.

- Eu… nada, esqueça.

- Acaso está me dando uma ordem? - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não, de modo algum, meu Senhor. - corou.

A dor voltou e pouco tempo depois, ele saiu de cima dela para se sentar no chão da caverna escura.

- Onde… - ela se ergueu, tocando o pescoço. - Onde estou?

- Numa caverna. Porque estava fugindo, Rin?

- Eu estava sendo perseguida por youkais e…

- Não me refiro a isso. Porque fugiu do vilarejo?

Ela baixou o olhar, envergonhada. - Eu…

Sesshoumaru levou uma mão ao queixo da jovem e a olhou em seus olhos castanhos. - Eu lhe ensinei que nunca deve baixar o rosto para ninguém. Me diga, Rin, porque fugiu?

- Porque me deixou?

- Não me responda com outra pergunta, sabe que não gosto.

- Enquanto não me responder, também não lhe responderei!

O youkai a olhou bem dentro dos olhos, por momentos, Rin pensou que ele ia matá-la só com o olhar. - Está me desafiando, humana?

- S-Sim! Eu não gostei do que o Senhor fez comigo. Me ensinou desde pequena que eu não podia ficar calada quando não gostava de alguma coisa, tinha que dizer tudo o que me incomodasse. - Rin o olhou nos olhos, apesar de estar falando corajosamente por o estar enfrentando, estava tremendo de medo e era óbvio que ele o sabia. - Eu o digo agora, Senhor Sesshoumaru! Não estou satisfeita!

Durante alguns momentos, ambos se encararam em silêncio e Rin sentiu uma repentina falta de ar.

- Com o quê?

- Com o que fez comigo. Me deixou para que me casasse com um qualquer!

- Não era um qualquer, era um Senhor Feudal.

- Que me importa isso? Eu não queria!

- Eu sei o que é melhor para você.

- Não, não sabe! - ela gritou, furiosa.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não grite, Rin.

- Porquê? Vai-me proibir disso também? - ela se ergueu, com os punhos fechados. - Ou vai dizer para meu 'futuro marido' me calar?

De repente, Sesshoumaru se ergueu e Rin se viu presa em seus braços. Ela se assustou quando os orbes dourados a encararam seriamente. - Não preciso que façam isso por mim. - murmurou.

Sesshoumaru estava impressionado, embora não deixasse transparecer. Nunca vira Rin tão furiosa, sempre a vira tão doce e delicada, a maior parte do tempo cantando com sua voz suave e encantadora apanhando flores e rindo quando Jaken tropeçava. Secretamente, olhava Rin dormindo, vendo os cabelos negros adornando seu rosto e busto, os cílios longos tocando suas bochechas, os lábios carnudos entreabertos, o decote aberto deixando ver o início dos seios.

Quantas vezes não desejou atirar Jaken para bem longe e se espalhar no chão junto com Rin? Fazer amor com ela até que nenhum dos dois pudesse andar. Mas era impossível. Ele não se rendia ao que sentia por ela. Não queria ser tão fraco como seu pai e seu meio-irmão ao se deixar levar pelo maldito encanto que essas fêmeas humanas possuem. Para seu próprio bem e de Rin, a deixara no vilarejo e a prometera a um Lorde.

Mas quando apareceu por lá, lhe disseram que havia fugido e foi atrás dela. Quando a encontrou prestes a ser violentada por aquele youkai, sentira seu sangue fervendo como nunca e se atirou com unhas e dentes ao canalha. Matou-o, a ele e aos companheiros. Sem piedade. E tinha a certeza que, se a houvessem violentado de verdade, os mataria e voltava a reviver com sua Tenseiga para os matar novamente. Uma e outra vez.

Olhou nos olhos da moça que tinha em braços. - Tem medo.

- N-Não!

Levou seu nariz ao pescoço para sentir seu cheiro e Rin fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele toque delicado.

- Tem medo. - Afirmou. - Sinto o cheiro. O que teme, pequena?

- Eu… Eu temo que… meu Senhor me tenha deixado porque… sou um estorvo. - escondeu os olhos.

- Não o é.

- Então porque o fez? - procurou o olhar dourado.

- Porque você não pode passar o resto de seus dias atrás de mim, sua vida é curta e já está em idade de casar. - disse, a largando.

- Mas eu não quero casar! Quero estar com você! - gritou.

Rin corou até o último fio de cabelo ao perceber que o tratara por 'você' e baixou o rosto, constrangida e envergonhada. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou.

- Tem certeza?

- S-Sim! Desde que me reviveu com sua espada, eu prometi a mim mesma que o seguiria onde quer que fosse, por mais que isso custasse! Eu quero cumprir minha promessa, Senhor Sesshoumaru! Quero estar com o Senhor!

- Isso é impossível. Eu sou perigoso demais para uma humana frágil. - ele se virou para trás.

- Me ensine a ser forte! - suplicou. - Me ensine para que possa segui-lo!

Sesshoumaru não ligou ao que ela disse e se abaixou para pegar em suas espadas.

- Voltaremos ao vilarejo, deve se preparar para a boda. - nesse momento, sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas.

- Eu não quero… - murmurou. Seus punhos se apertando ao lado de sua anca, a cabeça baixa, a franja tapando-lhe os olhos. - Quero ir com o Senhor…

- Me dê uma boa razão para te deixar vir comigo, Rin. - ele disse, ainda de costas para ela.

- Eu te amo! - o cheiro salgado se intensificou.

Sesshoumaru deixou sua surpresa transparecer por momentos, mas Rin não viu, e se virou para ela com o rosto inexpressivo. - Não seja tola.

Então, quando a olhou, soube que falara a verdade. Ali estava ela, linda, olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, rosto corado, cabelos longos e cacheados, o decote aberto por causa de ter fugido, o cheiro de medo desaparecera, ficara apenas o de lágrimas e… Amor.

- Rin…

- Eu não quero saber se você não me ama! Não quero saber se quer me deixar porque acha que é o melhor para mim! Só quero que me deixe segui-lo até que minha vida curta de humana se esgote! - as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto até caírem de seu queixo para os seios. - Por favor… - sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru não aguentou. Era demasiado até mesmo para ele. Prendeu-a nos braços e devorou seus lábios com urgência, mas também delicadeza. Os lábios inexperientes de Rin eram tão doces quanto mel e tão suaves como seda, os cabelos negros se enrolavam nos dedos másculos, os seios se comprimiam contra seu peito, a respiração descompassada e os gemidos capturados em sua boca. Era uma deusa num corpo de menina.

Como era possível ter pensado em entregá-la a outro?

- Sesshoumaru… - sussurrou contra sua boca.

- Sua vida de mortal não permitirá me seguir durante muito tempo.

- Estou disposta a arriscar…

- Há uma forma de te tornar imortal.

- Qual? - ela o olhou, esperançosa.

Sesshoumaru a encarou durante segundos que mais pareciam séculos, depois, enrolando uma mecha negra no dedo, falou calmamente. - Torne-se minha.

- Sua…? - tinha a certeza que corara mais que um tomate. Sesshoumaru estava mesmo pedindo isso? - Sua… como?

Se Sesshoumaru fosse do tipo de homem que sorri, estaria rindo. Era tão sensualmente ingénua… - Aceita ou não?

- Sim… - sussurrou, fechando os olhos ao sentir uma mão descer seu kimono pelo ombro.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e beijou o ombro nu. Os lábios passearam atrevidos pela extensão da clavícula, subindo pelo pescoço para depois descerem novamente até à curva dele. Abriu a boca e seus caninos se salientaram um pouco mais.

Cravou-os.

Cravou-os bem fundo na carne macia, sentindo as unhas de Rin em seus ombros. Todos os youkais escolhiam uma fêmea para companheira eterna. Uma vez escolhida, jamais poderia ser trocada, era uma união que não poderia ser desfeita. Os youkais tinham que ter a certeza absoluta da sua escolha.

Sesshoumaru tinha.

Não lhe restavam dúvidas desde que Rin se tornara uma moça bonita e meiga, desde que sentira ciúmes pela primeira vez na vida quando um rapaz de um vilarejo a havia cortejado. Na verdade, sentira tantos ciúmes que se obrigou a si mesmo a deixá-los a sós para não o matar. Eram esses efeitos que Rin tinha sobre ele, ela o levava à loucura sem nem saber!

- Sesshoumaru… - Rin sucumbia cada vez mais ao torpor causado pela mordida, sentindo as presas dele enterradas em sua carne, também sentia uma espécie de líquido entrando nela.

Quando Sesshoumaru acabou e soltou seu pescoço para lamber a ferida carinhosamente, sentiu seu corpo tão fraco e tão mole que suas pernas tremeram e caiu. Sesshoumaru a pegou em seus braços antes de cair no chão e a levou até um canto da caverna. Sentou-se de costas na parede e acomodou a pequena Rin entre suas pernas com as costas contra seu peito.

- Você está bem, minha Rin? - murmurou sensualmente enquanto desviava a seda negra para ver a marca recente.

- Sua? - sussurrou ainda entorpecida.

O poderoso youkai sorriu ao acariciar com um dedo a marca de seus caninos, sentindo-se orgulhoso por possuir uma fêmea tão encantadora. - Você agora é minha. Pelo menos sua alma é. Você já confessou que seu coração me pertence ao dizer que me amava.

- Eu o amo de verdade, não menti.

- Eu sei disso. Mas ainda falta uma coisa para me pertencer completamente.

- O quê?

- Me entregue seu corpo…

Ela fechou seus olhos e sorriu. Seria ousada o suficiente para dizer a ele que sempre sonhara em fazer o que lhe pedia? Bem, ela havia sido ousada para gritar com ele, chamá-lo sem formalidade e até admitido seu amor. Mas não tão ousada como ele para a tornar imortal e sua companheira. Sorriu. Ela queria ser dele de todas as maneiras. E iria prová-lo.

Virou-se e colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dele, apoiada na parede. Os olhos dele brilhavam mais do que nunca, apesar de estarem na penumbra, os lábios finos e macios estavam descontraídos e ela os beijou suavemente. - Serei sempre sua, Sesshoumaru. Apenas faça o que sempre desejou… - fechou os olhos e tirou o kimono até parar em sua cintura.

Sesshoumaru se admirou ainda mais, ela estava sendo ousada, embora estivesse envergonhada. Estava cada vez mais seguro que tornar Rin sua fêmea era o mais acertado. Beijou-a com paixão e segurou sua anca.

Deitou a moça no chão, em cima do 'fluffy'. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se deleitaram ao contemplar aquele corpo tão puro e belo ali, se entregando e a beijou demoradamente. Levou uma mão ao pescoço e deslizou um dedo tranquilizantemente em toda a extensão. Sua boca deixou a dela para vagar pela pele do pescoço dela, seus dentes gentilmente mordiscando a pele nua, antes de virar sua cabeça para plantar beijos molhados em sua garganta.

Os braços de Rin prenderam-se em torno do pescoço dele, mantendo-o com ela. Sesshoumaru levantou Rin e removeu seu kimono, sem parar de a beijar. Deitando-a novamente, tomou um segundo para olhar para ela. O coração de Rin batia rapidamente. Não estava envergonhada, estava nervosa. Ele gostava do que via?

- Você é tão linda... - Sesshoumaru murmurou sem vergonha do que dizia, voltando a beijá-la, estava à mercê daquela fêmea. Seus lábios fizeram uma trilha pelo pescoço de Rin, em direcção a seus seios. Rin gemeu quando os lábios quentes de Sesshoumaru fecharam-se sobre um pico. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando ele começou a acariciar seu outro seio.

Os sons do prazer dela o excitavam. Queria escutá-la gritar seu nome. Mordiscou-a gentilmente, antes de continuar seu caminho para baixo. Levantou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros.

- Sesshoumaru... O qu--- Aahhh... - Rin foi interrompida quando a língua aveludada de seu youkai tocou-a em seu local mais íntimo, provocando-a, antes de mergulhar para prová-la completamente. A carícia íntima dele, fazia com que ela sentisse como se estivesse derretendo. Não conseguia pensar, não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser sentir. Sentia uma pressão crescendo dentro de si. Chamou o nome dele, enquanto todo seu corpo estremecia com ondas de prazer.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se ao lado dela. Mirava-a, enquanto ela lutava para acalmar sua respiração. Os olhos de Rin estavam fechados e seu rosto, corado. Tocou o rosto dela e ela abriu os olhos.

- Acha que consegue continuar, minha Rin? - murmurou, seus olhos faiscando de paixão e malícia. - Foi demasiado para você?

Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu. - Eu ainda quero mais… - sorriu e acariciou o rosto perfeito do Príncipe do Oeste, desviando a franja dos olhos e tocando a meia-lua com um dedo.

Pressionou-se contra ele, enquanto o beijava como tivesse experiência no assunto. Sua língua audazmente penetrou a boca de Sesshoumaru, para dançar com a dele. Empurrou-o até que ele estivesse de costas contra o chão. Sesshoumaru sabia que nenhum youkai permitia mesmo a sua própria fêmea ficar por cima dele enquanto se entregavam pois significaria sua rendição, mas ele queria Rin de qualquer jeito, mesmo que isso custasse tal preço. Nunca admitiria mas, para ter Rin, se renderia de bom grado. Somente a ela.

Seus dedos finos retornaram às calças dele, mas ele não a interrompeu. Era muito excitante o que ela estava fazendo. Não iria reclamar, embora estando deitado não seria fácil para que ela o despisse. Seus lábios tomaram os dela e, com uma mão pressionada contra suas costas, Sesshoumaru rolou-os, até que estivesse sobre ela. Com mais um beijo rápido, levantou-se e despiu suas roupas.

Deitada de lado, Rin imaginou se era educado encarar. Não teve tempo o bastante para ponderar, porque logo ele havia retornado para ela, beijando-a, esmagando seu pequeno corpo contra o dele. Desta vez, não havia nada entre eles. Ela conseguia sentir todo o corpo de Sesshoumaru contra o dela, incluindo a enorme evidência de seu desejo.

Sesshoumaru acariciou as costas dela, e deslizou a mão pela lateral de seu corpo até tocar sua perna. Puxou a perna dela para o seu lado e rolou-os, para que estivesse sobre ela e entre suas pernas.

- Não tenha medo… - ele murmurou contra seu ouvido.

Rin teve que esperar um momento, até que as palavras fizessem sentido. Finalmente concordou com a cabeça.

- Vai doer um pouco. - avisou. Mas Rin não queria saber de nada, tinha plena confiança nele. - Apenas tente relaxar. - ele completou, antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha de Rin.

Sesshoumaru posicionou-se para entrá-la. Devagar, pouco a pouco, ele a penetrou, observando cuidadosamente por suas reacções. Rin estremeceu quando ele rompeu seu hímen. Seus lábios fizeram um beicinho, como se fosse chorar.

Rin respirou pesadamente algumas vezes.

- Você pode... se mexer? - ela perguntou, com uma voz diminuta.

Sesshoumaru retirou-se lentamente e retornou para dentro dela cuidadosamente. Era difícil manter um ritmo lento. Beijou-a e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria manter um ritmo tão lento.

- Mais rápido... - Rin ronronou, fechando os olhos. Ainda doía, mas a dor estava desaparecendo rapidamente.

O youkai se movimentou mais rapidamente dentro dela. Quando Rin envolveu suas pernas em torno de sua cintura, ele gemeu sua aprovação. Ela podia sentir a pressão crescendo dentro de si, implorando para ser solta. As estocadas de Sesshoumaru atingiram um clímax frenético, agora se movendo quase violentamente buscando a satisfação de ambos. Rin se perdeu, seu corpo arqueando em espasmos de prazer. Seus músculos interiores apertaram-se em volta dele e Sesshoumaru adorou se sentir preso por ela. Com um gemido alto, ele atingiu seu ápice, derramando seu calor dentro dela.

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, para não esmagá-la. Os olhos de Rin estavam fechados. Sua boca estava aberta e ela estava ofegante. Ele também estava lutando para controlar sua respiração. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, estavam brilhando com lágrimas.

- Eu te… amo… - fechou os olhos ao senti-lo beijar sua marca e sorriu, como um pequeno felino satisfeito.

Sesshoumaru se retirou dela e se sentou, trazendo-a de volta para seu colo. Pegou em seu kimono e a cobriu parcialmente, seus lábios desceram para tocar na marca dos caninos.

- Finalmente… - ela murmurou. - Sou sua… meu youkai.

Sesshoumaru sorriu feliz, fazia tempo que imaginava como seria ter Rin, mas nunca suspeitou que fosse tão incrivelmente intenso. Já era experiente no que toca a tomar mulheres, ele não era virgem há séculos e sabia que as youkais que havia tomado sempre o seguiram porque queriam mais. Mas ele não era homem de possuir a mesma mulher, chegava apenas uma vez para se satisfazer e se aborrecer.

Mas com Rin era diferente. Ele ainda queria mais, apesar de tudo. Por Deus! A jovem estava exausta e quase adormecida em seu peito e ele não pensava em outra coisa senão possuí-la de novo!

Segurou o rosto dela e o virou para a beijar antes que adormecesse. - Este Sesshoumaru jamais terá outra mulher que possua seu coração, minha Rin. - então, limpou suas lágrimas.

Rin sorriu para ele. Sentia-se tão cansada que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Aconchegada nos braços de seu amado, ela adormeceu com um suspiro de contentamento.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru levou Rin até ao vilarejo e comunicou a todos que ela não se casaria com o Lorde das terras.

- Sesshy, para onde a gente vai agora? - ela perguntou meigamente se agarrando num braço dele.

- Sesshy? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

Rin baixou o rosto, corada. - É uma alcunha. Desde pequena que tenho que falar seu nome devagar senão me embrulho toda… Acho que agora que a gente… se pertence um ao outro, eu poderia te chamar carinhosamente. - ela o olhou. - Mas se não quiser, tudo bem, me perdoe a ousadia!

Sesshoumaru parou de andar e a encarou. Ergueu o queixo da jovem e a beijou demoradamente. - Pode me chamar como quiser, desde que estejamos juntos e a sós, pequena.

Ela sorriu e só aquele gesto, aqueceu o impenetrável coração do youkai.

- Sssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru! - Jaken veio correndo com seu bastão e, a dois passos do casal, tropeçou. - Essstive procurando pelo Ssssenhor a noite toda! Onde esssssteve?

- Cale-se inútil! Venha Rin, vou levá-la para meu Castelo no Oeste.

Jaken se congelou ao ouvir seu mestre falando. O tom carinhosos dirigido a Rin era raro nele. Não que ele não fosse carinhoso com ela, mas nunca o demonstrava. - Vamos para o Castelo de seu falecido pai?

- Ao que parece, sim, senhor Jaken. - Rin respondeu com um sorriso que derreteu o pequeno sapo verde. Ele assentiu e seguiu o casal.

_Chichiue…_ Sesshoumaru olhava o céu e seus cabelos longos e prateados esvoaçavam com a brisa._ Acho que finalmente percebi o que o senhor sentia pela Izayoi. Eu também sinto o mesmo em relação a minha Rin. _

Olhou sua fêmea sorridente a seu lado. _Mas uma coisa é certa, não fui fraco por me deixar vencer. Apenas forte ao reconhecer meus sentimentos e me deixar levar pelo maldito encanto que essas fêmeas humanas possuem… _

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Fim**

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Oi pessoal! Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo da Rin e do Sesshy! ºOº**

**Sei que é um pouco pequena, mas acho que o hentai está relativamente bom e deve agradar Às leitoras que gostam de hentai 'pesado'. ^^**

**FIC DEDICADA A AOME BAMBU-CHAN! (para não me esquecer…XD Apesar de não ser o casal predilecto dela, todo o mundo gosta do Sesshoumaru, não é? Quem seria louca de não gostar de um deus daqueles? u.ú) **

**Quero muitas reviews! Muito obrigada por lerem! **

**Ja ne, minna!**


End file.
